utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasuka
|status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTusername = TamashiineKasuka |YTusername2 = KasukAnime |YT2info = anime |partner = Lolina, ShintoP, NyuMoon, Matti, Sasi, Sia, AkiTominaga, aFlowerSmiles |country = Germany|officialnameinfo = }} Kasuka (かすか) is a YouTube singer mostly known for her very changeable and flexible voice. She usually sings with a voice, and thus could be described as a trap singer or " ". * Her covers are known to be very emotional, and she likes to experiment with different songs and pitches. Generally, she covers songs in German with self-written lyrics, or lyrics written by her collab partner Lolina but also loves to do covers in Japanese. Most of the covered songs were originally sung by Hatsune Miku or Kagamine Len and Rin. Her most popular cover is her German "Hide and Seek" with over 157K views as of June 2014. Kasuka is also an illustrator. She concentrates on doing original PVs with the Kagamine twins or her original characters like Kazune or the Tamashiine twins Inoru and Zaiaku, whose last names are part of her YouTube Name. In early 2012 her first YouTube Channel called "BlueVoyagerKasuka" was deleted due to copyright issues, so she decided to concentrate on VOCALOID songs only. However, she created another channel where she rarely uploads anime song covers. Kasuka was a vocalist of the German Touhou circle . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 28, 2014) # (Released on May 28, 2014) # (Released on June 18, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2014) # Around the World (Released on October 30, 2017) }} List of Covered Songs (2013.10.12) # "BEAT!" feat. Matti and Kasuka (2013.10.16) # "Dancing ☆ Samurai" -German ver.- (2013.10.19) # "Night Walker" -German ver.- (2013.10.31) # "Winter" (Hetalia Character Song) (2013.11.06) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" -German ver.- feat. NyuMoon and Kasuka (2013.11.10) # "Knock-Lock-Out" feat. Kasuka and Sasi (2013.11.17) # "Shota Shota ☆ Fire Endless Night" -German ver.- (2013.12.01) # "Chilledren" -German ver.- (2013.12.08) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -German ver.- (2013.12.11) # "Sarishinohara" -German ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Akatsuki no Kuruma" (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED song) (2013.12.22) # "Merry Sexmas" -German ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Senbonzakura" -German ver.- (2014.01.05) # "Dumb Ways to Die" -German ver.- feat. Utau, Apple, BakaUsagiArisu, Kasuka, Lolina, Cookiemon, Vanii, Chocolatex3Music, MelonChan, NyuMoon, and CJCin (2014.01.12) # "Dummy March" -English ver.- (2014.01.22) # "Shotadesyuon" (Cendrillon parody) (2014.02.05) # "Our Promise" -German ver.- (collab) (2014.02.09) # "Rera" (2014.02.15) # "Soleil" -German ver.- (2014.02.23) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2014.03.02) # "Uninstall" (2014.03.14) # "ELECT" (2014.03.27) # "The Wanderlast" (2014.04.01) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) -German ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kasuka and Vulkain (2014.04.22) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Girlfriend" -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and NyuMoon (2014.04.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and Lolina (2014.05.08) # "Kouhaku Manjusha Uta" (Crimson and White Red Spider Lily Song) -German ver.- (2014.05.21) # "Omaera Nanka Minna Daikiraida!" (I Hate All of You Guys!) -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and Lolina (2014.06.04) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Kasuka and Katomi (2014.06.08) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON!! ED2) -Band ver.- (2014.06.11) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) -German ver.- (2014.06.30) # "Murasaki" (Violet) -German ver.- (2014.07.07) # "Higaimousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Cellphone Paranoia Girl (LOL)) -German ver.- (2014.07.17) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) -German ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Lost Destination" -German ver.- (2014.08.29) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Phantom Thieves Peter & Jenny) -German ver.- (2014.09.14) # "Streaming Heart" -German ver.- (2014.09.28) # "8HIT!!" -German ver.- (2014.10.11) # "Circus Monster" -German ver.- (2014.10.31) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.11.08) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP1) feat. NyuMoon and Kasuka (2014.12.05) # "Bi☣hazard" (2014.12.18) # "Subarashiki Furagu no nai Sekai" (It's a Wonderful Flagless World) -German ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.01.10) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) -German ver.- (2015.01.31) # "Positive Thinking" -German ver.- (2015.02.07) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) -German arrange ver.- (2015.02.14) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero ED2) -German band ver.- (2015.02.14) # "Mizu no Miyako" (City of Water) (2015.02.23) # "ECHO" (2015.02.28) # "shocking party" feat. Kasuka, Matti, and Sia (2015.02.28) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (2015.03.06) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) - German ver.- (2015.03.16) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2015.03.31) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2015.04.07) # "Drop Pop Candy" -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and Lolina (2015.04.17) # "MACARON" (2015.05.09) # "Nemuri Hime" (The Sleeping Princess) -German ver.- (2015.05.18) # "Jinja's Karaoke Challenge" (2015.06.14) # "Terror" -German ver.- (2015.07.20) # "Juusan Banme no Mokushiroku" (The 13th Apocalypse) -German ver.- (2015.07.27) # "Buraikku Jikoriser" (2015.08.14) # "Hakoniwa no Yume" (Dreams of a Miniature Garden) (2015.08.21) # "Aiyoku no Prisoner" (Prisoner of Love and Desire) -German ver.- (2015.08.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Kasuka and Aki(2015.09.01) # "Mind Brand" -German ver.- (2015.09.12) # "Masked bitcH" -German ver.- (2015.09.19) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -German ver.- (2015.10.03) # "One Light" (Arslan Senki ED2) -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and AFlowerSmiles (2015.10.21) # "Susususu, Suki, Daisuki" (I Like You, I Love You) -German ver.- (2015.11.15) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -German ver.- feat. Kasuka and Selphius (2015.11.23) # "Blessing" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Kasuka (2015.12.18) # "Drossel no Ken" (Sword of Drossel) -German ver.- (2015.12.24) # "Letzel no Kishi" (Knight of Kishi) -German ver.- (2015.12.31) # "Jougen no Tsuki" -German ver.- (2016.01.16) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2016.01.23) # "Senbonzakura" -Wagaku ver.- (2016.02.17) # "Marionette Syndrome" -German ver.- (2016.02.26) # "Goodnight Tonight" -German ver.- (2016.03.18) # "Virgin Suicides" -German ver.- (2016.03.30) # "Utakata no Dance" (Ephemeral Dance) -German ver.- (2016.07.18) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) -German ver.- (2016.07.28) # "Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, Coda, .exe, Antares, Hikaru, Kasuka, SquaDus, and Kluna (2016.08.02) # "Homura Hime" (2016.10.08) # "Ashes to Ashes" (2016.10.31) # "Synchronicity: Looking for You in the Sky" -German ver.- (2016.11.09) # "No More" -German ver.- (2016.11.15) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favorite VOCALOIDs are Kagamine Rin & Len, Nekomura Iroha, Fukase and VFlower.FAQ section of her twitch channelhttps://www.twitch.tv/kasutama * Her favorite producers are , , , , , , , Kurosawa Madoka and , and she is inspired by the illustrators Natalia Schiller, , YenMi, Hyanna-Natsu, Sudachi, Akiyoshi, 识早, Rella, ADTAN, Jun Mochizuki and Yamato Yamamoto . * Fans sometimes mistake her for a boy. * She and her collab partner Lolina are also a couple.Question on Ask.fm about her relationship with Lolina * She records using the program Sony Vegas Pro.9 and possesses a t.bone 1100 Microphone. * She uses FL Studio for mixing * Her favorite animals are cats. * She speaks 5 languages - German (her mother tongue), English, Japanese, French and Italian, although she is not fluent in the latter two. * She has created five UTAUs: Karetane Husky, Haamone Forte, KACCHI, Mero and Kazune. Only one (Husky) is published, though. http://ask.fm/xXKasukaXx/answer/128117275192Kasuka's answer about the publication of her UTAUs. * The cover of the Touhou arrangement "Princess of Eternity" was drawn by herself. External Links * Twitter * twitch * ask.fm * deviantART * Facebook * SoundCloud